Prior golf ball tee positioning structure is available and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,719; 4,969,646; with golf ball and tee placement structure indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,933; 5,080,357; and 4,949,961.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a golf ball and tee structure such that the same permits ease of positioning of a golf ball tee as an assembly in a desired orientation, as well as the ease of positioning the structure in turf and the like for temporary storage and placement.